The present invention relates generally to paper product dispensers and more specifically to a photonic paper product dispenser.
Paper product dispensers used for the containment and the dispensing of paper products are well-known devices.
Paper products are commonly used to dry and clean one's hands, face, and other body parts. Such paper products are commonly housed in a paper product dispenser which can be readily found in the home of a person, the office of a doctor, operating rooms, public bathrooms, offices and other commercial settings.
Commonly after washing in a public restroom, one would desire to dry oneself with a paper product, such as a paper towel. Very often, the user is required to touch a control mechanism in order to dispense the paper product for use. Very often the control mechanism will be touched by one or more previous users, thereby increasing the potential risk for the user to be exposed to germ contamination. It is therefore desired to prevent the user from being inflicted from germ contamination by creating a paper product dispenser which does not require the user to have to touch a control mechanism.
Similar attempts have been made in the art to create sinks and toilets which do not require user contact to effectively operate the devices. This has lead to the use of photonics to turn sinks on and off and to flush toilets through motion detection, rather than physical contact. These photonic devices enable the user to effectively clean himself without having to touch a control mechanism commonly contacted by prior users. The elimination of physical contact serves to prevent transmission of dangerous bacteria, germs, and viruses.